Lure Coursing
Lure Coursing is a new type of Competition that replaces Agility Trial on Nintendogs + Cats. You have to spin the lure's reel clockwise on the touch screen and go as fast as you can. However if you go too fast, the dog will lose sight of the lure and slow down. If this happens, you can turn the reel counterclockwise to send the lure back toward your puppy. If your puppy catches the lure, pressing the button in the middle of the reel to honk helps get your puppy to let go. In the Amateur Cup, you are introduced to path crossings, where you have to be careful with your timing and speed. While crossing paths, if your puppy runs into another puppy, it will slow you down. In the Pro Cup, you start encountering hurdles, where you must pull the lure to the white area just beyond the hurdle, stop, and honk the lure's horn to get your puppy to jump over the hurdle. Once your puppy jumps, start reeling the lure again so your puppy doesn't catch it. In the Master Cup, hurdles are three poles tall rather than one pole, making it more difficult for your puppy to make it over. Lures There are 5 different levels of lure quality; starting out in the Junior Cup and advance to Amateur, Pro, Master and Nintendogs cups. These are the same as two other competitions. As you advance through the lure coursing competitions, you may need to buy a new lure every once in a while. The starter lures include Red Lure, Blue Lure, Pink Lure, and Yellow Lure. The second level of quality includes the Banana Lure, a rabbit lure, the Steak Lure, and a Ballerina Shoe Lure. The third level of quality is the Pro Lure. The highest quality lure is the Bird Lure. Later in the game, you can buy a Rainbow Lure from Mr. R for exchanging materials, which is also the fastest lure in the game. Training You can practice for Lure Coursing at the gym, which can be accessed by taking the Downtown route. It is recommended to practice there at least twice a day. Using items like the Mario Kart RC Racers and disc can also improve your dog's speed (This method also works for Disc Competition). Courses *'Junior Cup:' Turn right, turn left. *'Amateur Cup:' Turn right, path crossing, turn right, path crossing. *'Pro Cup:' Turn left, one-pole hurdle, turn right, path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle. *'Master Cup:' Path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn left, three-pole hurdle, turn left, path crossing. *'Nintendogs Cup:' Gallery -Nintendogs Cats- 013.jpg|Three dogs preparing for a lure coursing competition. HNI_0004.JPG|About to start the race: "3, 2, 1, START" HNI_0013.JPG|3.44 seconds into a race HNI_0014.JPG|Corners are sharp, so be careful HNI_0097.JPG|Path crossings HNI_0026.JPG|A Corgi jumping a hurdle triplehurdle.JPG|Three-pole hurdle HNI_0100.JPG|Crossing the finish line lurecoursefinish.JPG|Finish! HNI_0018.JPG|1st Place. Confetti rains down, and your dog may howl juniorcup.JPG|Junior Cup course amateurcup.JPG|Amateur Cup course HNI_0003.JPG|The Pro Cup course mastercup.JPG|Master Cup course championshiplurecoursing.JPG|Nintendogs Cup course 3ds 414.JPG|A husky in first place at lure coursing Category:Contests Category:Nintendogs + Cats